


Enraptured

by mktoronto



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e06 Demons of the Punjab, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mktoronto/pseuds/mktoronto
Summary: A female body. Never had that before. Wonder how sex feels from the other side. Need some help to do that.Jack Harkness. Now there’s a man who knows how to please. But there’s too much between us.But what about Jack before everything went wrong?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not wide eyed but ever curious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992709) by [KatyaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaOrchid/pseuds/KatyaOrchid). 



Yaz is at her grandmother’s. Graham and Ryan are having some family time. I can finally catch my breath. I am enjoying the break but it's great to have mates around again. It’s a lot more fun. I get to experience travel with fresh eyes again and it does hold off the loneliness.

I have spent way too much time alone.

Reasons, of course. Mostly to protect myself from the pain of losing them, which will happen eventually, no matter what I do to try and save them. I learned my lesson last go.

I remember what I said at Umbreen and Prem’s wedding. ‘Love, in all its forms, is the most powerful weapon we have, because love is a form of hope and, like hope, love abides in the face of everything.’

I do believe that. I also know that it makes it so much harder to say goodbye. How many centuries have I tried to protect myself so I won’t hurt again? Didn’t work. Love is always wise and it’s not in my power to stop it. I know that now. I know to treasure what time I do have, no matter how short.

Look at Umbreen and Prem. Even when they could see their time would be brief, they trusted in love. They didn't even get a wedding night! She was so looking forward to it and she never got to know him that way at all. Heartbreaking.

Which reminds me. So much has happened I haven’t had time to really explore this new body. There’s been the usual adjustments but there is one element I haven’t really explored yet. Let’s be honest. I am curious about how it experiences sexual pleasure. How it feels like interacting with someone else. What it feels like to be – what is that delightful human term? – fucked.

It can’t be just anyone. And honestly, I really don’t want to spend a lot of time figuring that out. I know I want it to be a male so I can get the full experience. Ideally human-proportioned to match this body.

Jack.

Of course.

The thought excites me and depresses me at the same time. Oh, how I miss carefree Jack. He was fun when he first came on the TARDIS. Jack, Rose and I – what a great threesome we were. That was a wonderful time of my life.

Then he became immortal and everything in me rebelled at what he became. And I just couldn’t anymore. Just looking at him made me itchy and not in a good way. It took us being tortured for me to be able to normalize things between us but I can’t ask him. Not now. He’s gone through so much. I’m not even sure I’d be able to be turned on by him. Will my time lord body revolt being with a fixed point in time and space? If that happens, that’s even more trauma I’ll cause him. I won’t risk it. I owe him that much.

But what about before he changed? Before we met?

No, it wouldn’t be ethical.

Really though? He doesn’t know me in this form. As long as I’m careful not to cross paths with him in this incarnation...

And so what if I did? He’d be flattered. Would never stop bragging about it.

So...it seems I’ve decided. Finding him at the right spot of time will be the challenge. Or not. The TARDIS misses him too. Don’t you, sexy? Miss the way he touches you? Miss not having convolutions when he’s around? Here’s your chance to make it happen. Just figure out how and when...

* * *

So in the end I became the woman he stole the timeship from. Just needed some detective work to trace the ship and acquire it but for once it went off without a hitch. From there, it was easy to find when and where he stole it. I wasn’t wrong about the TARDIS missing him.

I worried about how to get his attention but that turned out to be easy too. Just bragged about my ship for a bit and he found me.

It’s been so long since I’ve seen him I’ve forgotten just how beautiful he is. That large smile. That swagger which would be annoying on most people but is endearing on him. I know he’s not clear of shadows – he wants to know about his two missing years as a time agent – but I’m not seeing any of that tonight.

This is a man who considers himself on top of the world and wants you to share it.

I really don’t know anything about flirting. The great thing about Jack is you don’t have to. He does all the work, you just have to encourage him. It’s a little strange not telling him to stop – it’s a shame really, it’s always been so much fun – and to play along instead but it’s working. I try being seductive. I stroke his impressive arms – how did I forget about those arms? I lower my voice. I think about batting my eyes but I’m pretty sure that would just be a massive fail.

He finally asks, “So, do you want to go somewhere private?”

Hmm. Should I try adding teasing into my new persona?

“Depends. I’m looking for someone who will explore every last part of me and learn the best ways to give me pleasure.” I look him up and down. “I’m not so sure you’re up for it.”

As I expected, his eyes light up. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Ah Jack, you’re so reliable. I lock my eyes on his. “It is.”

He pulls me against him. Forgot this body is smaller – I’m engulfed in him. “Accepted.”

His lips come down on mine. Oh, those lips. The recollection of other kisses come up to meet me. A very different time, a very different place. This man is with me again and my hearts explode with elation.

All the pain, the suffering, my guilt, had blotted it all out but the truth is rushing back. I love this man. There’s no holding back for me now. I can’t say it, can’t mess the time stream, but I can show him.

I fall into his kiss. He seems surprised as I kiss him back. Then he starts touching me everywhere, like I asked. “I think we need to get a room’, I interrupt in a sultry voice that isn’t mine. I thrust my hips into him. “Not that this isn’t fun, but I’m wanting a little more privacy.”

He leans down, lightly bites my ear (weird sensation, not sure what to make of it) and says, “I know just the place.”

* * *

So now we’re in the room Jack had let for the night. His lips are roaming me, not missing anywhere.

Jack doesn’t know me in this body but he is surprisingly gentle. He studies my reactions, learns this body as I do. What makes me gasp, what makes me hunger. I find small things – a sensitivity along the side of the neck, tingles at the shoulder blade, a delicious rush of pleasure as his hands brush the sides of the breasts.

The breasts really are a marvel – not as sensitive in the fleshiest areas as I expected but exquisitely sensitive at the nipple, especially when he wraps his lips around one. I get a thrill watching him do that in a way I didn’t in a male body. Something biological to do with feeding a child? It’s an interesting question to ponder.

And the biggest sensitivity of them all – the wetness. I’ve certainly observed this about the women I’ve been intimate with but it’s odd to experience arousal in this way. All this moisture just pooling around the labia. Swelling in a soft way. Jack becomes fascinated by it too as first his hands, then his mouth migrates there.

I become this mash of sensation. I knew about all the nerve endings connected to a clitoris – wasn’t sure this body had one but thankfully it does, which makes you wonder about that rumour suggesting I’m half-human – but experiencing it is breathtaking. No wonder people have tried to control women’s sexuality.

Well, obviously not so overwhelmed that my mind stops jumping in ten directions at the same time. That’s reassuring.

Jack tries different patterns all around the area. Strokes. Licks. Circles. Teases with the tip of his tongue all around the labia. Then he finds the spot that has me yelling “yes!” and holding his head there before I even realize what I’ve done. Pleading words come out of my mouth as I experience the arousal spiral upwards and my body tighten as the pressure builds. I understand now why women are so vocal and demanding during sex. A millimetre of difference increases the intensity tenfold.

Jack knows what he’s doing. The tease. He resists my pleas, backs off for a couple of seconds when I can’t take anymore and starts kissing the inner thighs until I calm down a bit. Then goes right back and builds me even higher.

Jerk.

Well, I did ask for it.

Finally, snap! It all releases and I enjoy this rush of rapture radiating out throughout this entire body as all this liquid flows out the vaginal opening.

Jack lifts his head, looking damn pleased with himself.

“Not too bad, huh?”

So cocky. My hearts constrict to see it. I’ve missed this man.

“Yeah, it was ok. You’re not done yet though.”

His grin gets wider as he slides up my body until his cock – always liked the sound of that word – lies against the labia. I thought I was drained but more wetness comes to meet it. The way things are going, my body’s going to be a desert by the time we’re done.

He kisses me, slow and sweet and utterly lovely. I grasp the back of his head and hold him there as I bask in the joy of his kiss. Part of me wants to hold him here forever but there’s a much more insistent part that wants to know. My hips start rocking against him without me even thinking about it.

Jack breaks the kiss and laughs. “A little anxious, are we?”

I stroke his face. “Don’t get me wrong. I like the kissing. But you did promise me everything.”

“So I did.” He pushes inside me. “You’re tight”, he says, sounding surprised.

I’m feeling quite marvelous, thank you. Oh. Right. Virgin body. Jack would notice. I’ve never done this before so how would I know what being tight is like?

And ok, I’m a little bit in awe of the awareness of him inside me so that’s probably colouring my perceptions a bit.

What would this persona say? It would have some fun with it. I lightly brush one of his nipples and put on the sultry voice. “It’s been a while. Remind me how good it is.”

Well that did the trick. He starts to move inside me and I’m fascinated by how different it feels based on where his cock is in the channel. The tip makes contact along the channel and creates a wonderful friction. All the way in, it hits the cervix and I get why it’s sometimes called banging. There’s an element of violence to it as it sends off a buzz to all my nerve endings. The harder he hits it, the more responses travels through me and the wetter I get.

But the best part of it, the thing we were never able to do before, was to look at each other as he moves within me. He leans on those amazing forearms and kisses me. His tongue mirrors what his cock is doing and it’s astounding. Love and passion mix together in this cocktail that is us moving together building each other’s excitement. I know it’s in my eyes, he can’t miss it. He drinks from it and I wonder how long it’s been since he’s seen it.

It’s so much. It builds and builds until I snap again. The channel he’s ensheathed in tightens around his cock and what a phenomenon that is. He stops moving, kissing me tenderly as the shocks move through my body.

When they stop, he starts moving again and there’s nothing gentle about him now. His kisses turn hard, punishing, demanding as he picks up speed. I’m being banged now and each time he hits my cervix I’m wanting to scream from the intensity. He moves his lips away to get to an angle where he can move faster and deeper and the screams come so loud I’m surprised it’s me.

I’m wet and I’m taut and it’s incredible.

His breathing becomes ragged and the sound is so familiar. I know he’s close. I try to squeeze my vaginal muscles to tighten around him and to my surprise it works. He shouts and I see his face twisted in gratification while he’s inside me and the wonder of it sends me over the edge too.

He collapses on me. I don’t remember him being this heavy but yeah, smaller body. When he catches his breath he rolls us onto our sides, his arms around me.

“Did I live up to your wildest dreams?”

“Well, my dreams are pretty wild. But you did alright.”

We’re both grinning at each other and I’m feeling joy. Pure, clear joy. Haven’t felt that in a while.

“Wanna do it again?”

And we do.

* * *

As he lays there sleeping, I watch his unlined face, so restful, so happy. I can’t resist brushing back his hair.

“I’m sorry, Jack”, I whisper. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Sorry for all the pain. All the losses. All the deaths. I’m not convinced that you become the Face of Boe but if that’s your fate I’m so sorry for that too. To be just a face, to have seen so much. To be unable to even experience touch anymore.

I grieve while I cup his face in my hand. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea coming here.

Or maybe it was.

From this point on, everything about this man changes. Because of me. So coming here and honouring the man he was feels like almost a sacred thing. Penance in a way. But also a great gift.

I wasn’t wrong about this man being a coward. But tomorrow he takes his first steps into becoming a hero. A protector. A wise and caring man.

Would the Jack I know want to return to being this man? I don’t think so.

Who knows? Maybe this night was his first step? That’s a little too timey-wimey to contemplate so I kiss him gently instead. It wakes him up and he kisses me back, touching me lightly and it’s just such a beautiful thing I want to weep.

It’s River all over again, knowing what’s going to happen and I can’t say a word. This man, so playful, so deliciously alive, will become so beaten down by the things he sees and the lives he loses and it’s my fault. Rose may have been the one who granted him immortality but I’m the one who put him in the position to need it.

Oh Jack. Darling Jack. I wish I had spent more time really seeing you.

I see you now in all your glory.

I guess my emotions leak out because his touch becomes harder, more urgent, and I’m matching his urgency and I’m drowning and I’m letting myself drown because for one moment I don’t have the weight of the galaxy on me.

I know he survives and all I want to do is FEEL.

Feel the presence that is Jack.

Feel love.

Feel bliss.

That’s it.

That’s all.

Then he fills me and I never want this moment to end.

And to Jack’s credit, it doesn’t for a long, long time.

* * *

I’m exhausted in that good way. Jack is too. I’d love to stay curled up in his arms forever but time needs to march on now. He’ll leave while I’m asleep, steal the ship, and go set a trap for me. I made sure we laid the trail.

He uncurls himself from me and gets dressed. I sense his eyes on me but I know I can’t move, even though the desire to is overwhelming. He kisses me on my cheek and whispers, “I’m sorry. I really am.”

His presence leave the room and the grief comes back.

Plus one clear thought.

He deserves to know it was me.

* * *

I never thought I’d find myself going to Torchwood – what passes for Torchwood currently – but here I am. It’s really just him and Gwen now, working secretly to watch for alien activity from the ruins of the old hub. The entrance is pretty well hidden but since when has that ever stopped me?

Gwen’s not here. I made sure of it. So here goes.

I step in. His face turns towards me – that beloved face – and I watch all the emotions play over it.

Surprise. Suspicion. Then delight as he realizes who I am. A smile spreads all over as he grabs me and swings me around, laughing.

“It’s you! I was right! It’s you!”

He puts me down and wraps me in his arms. I savour him holding me. It’s not like I didn’t experience this recently but it’s different now that he knows. That all we’ve been together, the joys and the sorrows, is between us now.

It’s better.

“When I was chained up I starting wondering but how could I ask? You didn’t know!” He laughs again and hugs me tight until I can barely breathe.

“Hey! I thought I did a pretty good job being someone else!”

He pulls back enough so he can look into my eyes.

“I always remembered that night because it’s not every day you sleep with someone and they act like they love you. And then apologizes after great sex.”

“What? You were awake?”

He nods. “I was just recovering. I thought at the time it had something to do with my time agent days, so I stayed quiet to see what else you might say. And then...”

He smiles that damn sexy grin of his and I can’t help but smile back. The memories of what we did are still very fresh, after all. He starts to stroke my arm and there’s that wetness again.

“I like this incarnation very much.” His voice is seductive, husky. “So open. So much like the person I first met.”

He pulls me in for a kiss.

I’ve had many brilliant ideas but this may have been the best one I ever had.


End file.
